


你xGG(3)

by Wielaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wielaine/pseuds/Wielaine
Summary: 魔王让你去给克雷登斯送信，结果一切开始一发不可收拾了。





	你xGG(3)

**Author's Note:**

> 皮带（起口球的作用），屋顶play

你揣着魔杖循着台阶来到房子的屋顶，今年法国的冬天不算很冷，是刚好的温度。  
格林德沃来到巴黎后占据了一间中产阶级的洋房，客厅虽然称得上雍容，但收拾得不算整齐，还可以看见桌上摆着的布娃娃，文达·罗希尔曾和你提起过纽蒙迦德，那是伫立在奥地利雪山上的城堡，不提装饰有多华丽夸张，还只有格林德沃最高阶级的手下才有资格随意出入，与现在所住的房子相比自然是不值一提，让他屈尊住在这里也着实受罪，这里原来的主人早已被你们解决，现在一切也只是时间问题，得尽快解决巴黎的麻烦事。  
格林德沃约你在屋顶见面，你一边想的是他有什么不可告人的事偏要在这种地方说，一边脚下已经踏上了最后一级台阶。  
“我需要你替我去马戏团跑一趟，把我的信带克雷登斯，让他开始他的旅程。“  
你接过那张带着他温度的牛皮纸，仔细折了三折，放进了上衣的口袋里。  
“还有什么我可以为您效劳的吗？先生。“  
他冰冷的双手捧上你的脸，用他那德国人带有的低沉声线说道：  
“别在我面前装出这副斯文败类的模样，“他恶意地用嘴轻咬着你的耳垂，”自从到了巴黎，你还没有操过我。“  
“我要抓紧完成您的任务，先生，为了更伟大的利益。“你冲他露出了微笑，因为你清楚地知道欲拒还迎反而会让魔王更加急切。  
“那么你现在的任务就是干我。“

两人纠缠着倒在了屋顶的空地上，格林德沃扯下了你的裤子，那火热的欲望立刻暴露在巴黎的寒气下，接着伸向自己下身已有轮廓的地方，粗喘着气小幅度地操弄着，你不紧不慢解开魔王的衣扣，他立刻哆嗦了一下，手抚过他的脖颈，锁骨，继而是乳尖，你的吻也循着这个顺序在他的身上留下红紫色的印记，他的喘息也开始带起高低不一的尾音，绵长而诱人，用嘴拉下魔王的裤子后，那粗大而带着水渍的阴茎便跳了出来，你轻笑一声，开始舔舐上面微微吐出的前液。  
“该死的，你…还不赶紧…进来啊…哈…“  
“遵命，先生。“  
你将肉刃抵在他的穴口反复摩挲，引起的搔痒又让身下的人发出阵阵低吟，突然的抽插让魔王的瞳孔骤然收缩，连着他身下开始一翕一合，你感觉自己那一刻就要缴械了。

“Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici?“  
你听到有人顺着台阶走上来了，询问着屋顶上面有没有人，如果他此时打开门，那必定是一副春光旖旎的场景。  
格林德沃的额前沁出细小的汗珠，你感觉到他挣扎着想要起身，你坏笑了一声，继续把他摁在身下狠狠地操弄，魔王的小穴紧湿而又温暖，一层层包裹着你的性器，尤其是带来的紧张感让他蜷着你上身的小腿不经意间夹得更紧了。  
“停下…会…会有人看到的。“  
“您刚刚下发任务的时候可不是对我这么说的。“  
随着脚步声逐渐靠近，他挣扎的意味更浓烈了，你发狠似地搂住他，感觉到魔王好像掉了眼泪，门打开的一瞬间，你念了一句无声咒语，两人便一起幻影移形到了格林德沃的卧室。

“先生，您得时刻带着魔杖，以备不时之需。“  
你回头看他，发现他衣冠不整，眼角还带着一滴泪水，沉默了半晌才说道：  
“我不会放过你的。“  
你没忍住笑了。  
“我只是善意的提醒，先生。“你冲他眨了下眼睛，”您是因为怕失了身份而哭，还是被我操哭了？“  
他突然带着明显的侵略意味上前一步吻住了你，随后紧紧咬住你的下唇，你则有些失了神，被他双手反扣按在了床上，魔王硬起来的速度很快，随即用性器在你的下身摩擦起来。这个吻持续了很长时间，直到下唇沁出了血珠，他才满意地将你放开，你有些恼怒的样子才是他想看到的结果。  
你一言不发，走到一旁的地上拾起刚刚散落在屋顶的衣服，从中找出了一根皮带，然后将它折成几股，轻轻抚在魔王苍白的皮肤上，顺着他美丽的背部线条一直往下。  
“您说，我如果在上面留下些印记，会不会很好看？“  
“你可以试试。“格林德沃勾唇看向你。  
“可是我舍不得。“你随即将皮带拉长，然后覆上了魔王的嘴唇，他下意识地张开嘴巴乖乖咬住了这一条黑色的长东西，皮带的尾端绕了一圈系在床头的中间。  
“我要继续操您了。“

你的性器挺了进去，即使有了刚才在屋顶上的几分扩张，再重新纳入粗大的阴茎对魔王来说依旧很吃力，被操得有些嫩红的小口仔细吮吸着性器，每一次的抽出都会带出一些软肉，由于被皮带牵制着，他的口中只能发出模糊的呻吟，涎液不受控制地挂在嘴角，你亲吻他瘦削的脸颊和颧骨，看着他犹如罗马雕塑般精致的面容，似乎在太阳的照耀下就可以映出带有光泽的轮廓，身下依旧大力地抽动着，感受魔王的腿根因为你而痉挛，感受他的甬道因为你而收缩，感受他的下面因为你而高潮。  
不间断的操弄再加上你不安分的手摩挲着魔王的阴茎，格林德沃垂下眉眼，低声骂了一句德语，释放在了你手上，平日里只要有哪里不合魔王心意的，他有时实在气不过就会碍于身份低声骂人——还是用德语，在性事上也是如此，这样你也听不明白他在咕哝些什么。  
你仔细舔着手上乳白色的精液，抬眼看着他咬着皮带有些恼怒的模样，情不自禁吻上了他仿佛带上冰霜的眼睫。  
一切都已经很好了，只是听不懂德语又有什么关系呢？


End file.
